This invention relates to data processing systems for gathering and compiling data for management analysis, and more particularly, to a wireless multi-function customer satisfaction survey device that also functions as a restaurant tip tray, calculator, database input device, and payment terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,743 to Johnson illustrates the design for a combined restaurant check tray and calculator. The Johnson design is essentially a tray configuration with a keypad in the top surface of the tray, and a numerical display in a frame portion at one end of the tray. Johnson, however, does not teach or suggest combining a customer satisfaction survey device with the illustrated design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,075 to Plainfield et al. discloses a PC-based, interactive, programmable system that induces customers of a restaurant to enter information about themselves or to answer survey questions. The program is run on a PC, and the customer enters the information in data fields displayed on the PC's monitor. Plainfield, however, does not teach or suggest that a computerized survey device could be combined with a restaurant tip tray and a calculator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,560 to Crooks et al. discloses a system for capturing handwritten data. The system includes a base station (PC), a docking station, and a plurality of portable handwriting capture devices, which may be in the form of pads or trays. Captured signatures are digitized, and may be used to obtain a purchase request from a customer. When the trays are placed in the docking station, the digitized signatures are transferred through the docking station to the base station/PC. Crooks, however, does not teach or suggest a wireless payment terminal or a payment terminal combined with a computerized survey device, a restaurant tip tray, a calculator, and a database input device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,928 to Todd discloses a portable electronic survey and satisfaction questionnaire device in the form of a book that opens to reveal a calculator pad, electronic display, and keypad for entering responses to survey questions. The device may transmit a page to a manager's pager if a customer enters a particularly adverse or particularly positive response. Todd, however, does not teach or suggest that a computerized survey device could be combined with a restaurant tip tray or a wireless payment terminal.
Restaurant managers have a need to induce customers to answer customer satisfaction surveys so that the managers can identify problem areas and correct them. In addition, the collected information must be compiled quickly and easily into a database that managers can easily and quickly access. This can be a serious problem when a restaurant chain has many restaurants spread out over a large area. Additionally, restaurants would like to provide customers with more efficient and easier ways to pay their bills.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a survey system and device that overcomes these disadvantages. The present invention provides such a system and device.